The Dead Effect
by SaibotReaper Productions
Summary: Humans, Asari, Turians, Salarians. So many species all of whom have intermingled in so little time, all that have progressed with technologies and ideals yet...belief can be the deadliest of all these things, unitology brings change a belief that all can ascend to a higher plain a faith I once called my own. Yet we are still blind to it. For the marker changes all to "It's Will."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright guys this is a very special present to all you loyal fans me and my co-writer Saibot have been working on and discussing for sometime as both something people would want and enjoy as an early halloween treat this year. Plus this is and some other things happening on my end is the reason for the delays on future Grave Effect chapters so apologies for that guys. Yet I wanted to do something special for all you guys for sticking with us throughout this whole shenanigans and long waits for chapters so thank you guys for being fans and loving our stories so enjoy the first chapter of this story. :)**

* * *

The Dead Effect

Chapter 1: A Beginning To All Things

/Data Log Entry 05/Mission Update... EarthGov/Sovereign Colonies joint Mars Operation. Timestamp Oct 19th, 2080

Promethei Planum Research Team

Consisting Team Total: 4 Scientists, 2 Additional members

Mateus Silva - Head Of Research Team

Michael Altman - Geophysicist Specialist

Ada Chavez - Anthropologist Specialist

William Lewis - Security Specialist

Samuel Hayden - Security Specialist

/Unexplained energy phenomena located throughout the area. The team sent to locate and record the source of the unknown energy source for retrieval./

The heavy blizzard storms of the southern polar region of Mars froze most of the entire region in heavy blankets of ice as far as the eye could see. Through it all, however, a VT7 (civilian-grade variant) of the Grizzly made its way through the storm as it tracked the signal.

Inside sat a group of five individuals three scientists and two security specialists assisting in the mission. Michael sat in the far back of the transport fixing up his suit and having his girlfriend Ada fix his rig and ensure all the pressure seals were in place as they were nearing the location.

"Heads up eggheads we are three-hundred meters from the signal location," William shouted from the front. "Hey, Samuel give me a diagnostic on that signal."

"Signals getting stronger. Two-hundred meters now." Samuel said.

"Alright." Researcher Silva sounded off as he came to the front. "Once we reach forty-five meters stop alright."

"Gotcha doc," Samuel said.

In the back, Ada was quickly fastening Michaels seals in place as she looked up to him smiling which Michael didn't understand why she was smiling as they both took the moment to talk to each other.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about what will do after all this is done ya know." Ada looked up at Michael.

"I take it you got something in mind?"

"Maybe heh." Ada kissed Michael's cheek as she looked down. "Maybe after this, we finally take that vacation you promised me."

"I did remember that." He said as he kissed her back gently. "I promise once we are done here and we find what we are asked to look for then a full year vacation. Just us Ada."

"Good heh." She said smiling as they both held onto each other as they kissed for a solid minute.

"Michael!" Mateus called out as he waved for him to come up. "We are nearing the signal location. I need you to make sure you and Ada are good to go once we get there."

"Understood gotcha." Michael looked to Ada. "Alright let's get everything ready."

"Alright." Ada nodded as she began to get everything together.

After a few more minutes they had finally reached their destination. From here the science team along with their two armed escorts made it through the blizzard and into a nearby ice cavern.

Both William and Samuel took the lead igniting flares to light the path as they went further down into the cavern. The interior of the cavern itself almost seemed to be winding further and further down almost as if it had been carved out.

Upon reaching the end of the winding cavern they found the source of the signal, it was a large intertwined double-helical structure that was pure black in coloration. While everyone looked at the object in awe only Michael took the time to look at their surroundings seeing this large chamber was almost entirely intertwined like the structure itself.

Using a glow-worm, Michael began to examine the surroundings of the ice chamber to only witness the frozen yet preserved corpses of confirmed alien life as he fell back in shock.

"Ada, Mateus!?" Michael turned back to them to see they along with their armed escort appeared to be enthralled at the sight of this massive object.

Michael looked on as the object begun to pulse outward and within its black onyx like exterior symbols of red had begun to pulse almost like a heartbeat. Michael's head rang for a second before a blue wisp of energy took on the form of an older woman till he recognized her it was Ada's mother who had been dead for some time.

"How... how is this even possible!?" Michael's eyes couldn't believe it as he looked on at the apparition.

"Michael you must listen. Please see what is to come." She said as her ghostly hands touched Michael's face.

Michael's eyes widened and his pupils dilated quickly as his eyes slowly darkened and hollowed as symbols from the structure took form within his eyes. Within his mind, Michael saw all and what the symbols came to represent as the object towered over him in a large vast barren land.

Michael's surroundings were covered in ashen statues of alien lifeforms till he backed away only to feel something behind him till he saw it. A towering version of the object they had found on Mars but it was pulsating a deep red, which spoke to him as it did shadowy tendrils poured from the object en masse.

_**"Make Us Whole Michael. Make Us Whole once more."**_ The Voice said as it echoed throughout his mind.

The echo continued till Michael collapsed to the floor from the sheer pain and knowledge that swelled into his mind. The others of the crew had also fallen unconscious as they did the objects-symbols dimmed till the object sat still as it did for so long before their arrival.

* * *

/100 Years Later/

A continuous sound of beeps rang out with the blurring of red as a pair of deep blue eyes opened to silence the noise as their hand reached out to silence the alarm system. The figures outline walked about in a nightgown as the scent of coffee could be smelt all while the sun peered through closed shutters.

"Shutters." The woman called out.

"_Shutters Activated. Good morning Dr.T'Soni the time is 7:45 am"_ The V.I. announced as in the background the city of Thessia could be seen.

"T.V. on," Liara called out.

As the t.v. activated the news was on in full force once again. "In the latest reports, it appears as if the final elements of the Mars independence riots have finally been quelled."

The broadcast continued on for a few more minutes while Liara listened as she grabbed the last of her notes that were scattered about her office.

"Due to an intervention of both E.D.F. & Citadel Military intervention, we will have further developments later in the day this is Emily Wong signing off."

After finishing her coffee, Liara was quick to work on some notes of several Prothean Digsites scattered about the Milky Way she had visited and excavated. During that time she received several calls but ignored them largely due to knowing it was her mother again.

Another hour or so passed till Liara fell asleep at her desk with notes in hand till it was quickly interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. Going quickly to answer it she was greeted by the sight of her mother Matriarch Benezia.

"I see you still refuse to answer my calls," Benezia said. Looking about her daughter's apartment seeing notes and holo-vids scattered about. "You still are hard at work on Prothean digs I see."

"What do you want mother," Liara stated plainly.

"Liara...please I need you to listen to me just this once." Benezia looked to her daughter, thinking of the last time they talked which was fifty years ago.

"Mother its been a very long time since our last "Discussion" so what is it that's so important you came all the way to tell me."

"I need you on the next shuttle heading for Mars. Once there you will be boarding the USG Ishimura." Benezia stated.

"The Ishimura why?" Liara was confused. "Fifty years mother... you come back to see me in fifty years and tell me to board a shuttle for Mars and to be on a mining vessel first thing." Liara's biotics flared. "What is going on mother?"

Benezia was hesitant as she scanned over her daughter's room for a moment before finally revealing why she was truly there and needing Liara's help. Handing over a small datapad, Liara's eyes widened as she saw what had her mother so worried in the first place.

"Is this?" Liara looked at her mother. "Is this what I think it is mother."

"It is Liara. They found it recently on a planet called Aegis VII, along with that a mining operation is underway by the CEC and a Council Team to recover it. Liara I need your help."

"Mother I've studied Prothean ruins and artifacts I know nothing about Markers or Unitology," Liara said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Even still I want you there as an observer, once you're on board you'll meet with Kyne he's an old friend of mine. Someone you can trust." Benezia said.

"Alright," Liara said looking into her mother's eyes. "I'll have my gear and bag packed within an hour.

"Thank you, Liara." Benezia reached out to her daughter but was hesitant as she just held her hand gently. "Be careful dear."

Liara watched as Benezia left her apartment leaving Liara all alone to look over the datapad at the headcam recording of the image of this new Marker which was pulsating a deep red.

* * *

/Mars/CEC Docking Port

The docks were bustling with many different peoples ranging from Humans, Turians, Asari, and even more Quarians. Amongst the crowd, however, was a long Krogan who carried a small portable bag and an M-300 Claymore.

The lone Krogan saw up ahead was his ride and that being the mining vessel USG Ishimura. Several members of ship security stopped the Krogan as he tried to board the vessel, this annoyed the Krogan as he growled slightly in annoyance.

"Sorry big guy can't let ya aboard unless you have authorized clearance." An officer said.

"I'll give ya my clearance pal. I have it right here." The Krogan said as he headbutted the officer.

Two of the other officers drew their pistols and had them trained on the Krogan ready to fire for assaulting a member of ship security. Luckily someone stepped in for the Krogan.

"That's enough all of you!" A voice rang out

"Captain Mathius!? Sir, we were just detain-"

"Detaining extra security for this operation lieutenant." Captain Mathius said looking toward the Krogan. "Wrex I assume you haven't been harmed at all."

"No." Wrex gave a smirk at the officer on the ground holding his nose. "Can't say the same for this pyjack though Captain."

Mathius let out a long sigh before looking to the other officers. "Get him to medical, Wrex follow me please."

Wrex looked around as they boarded the Ishimura seeing many people hard at work having everything for when the mission gets underway. Many consisting of humans some if not most from what Wrex could see were Unitologists, which was annoying to him as he walked on with Mathius.

"I see you got a lot of rock worshippers onboard these days captain," Wrex stated as followed behind.

"Come on Wrex does faith truly bother you so much?" Mathius turned to Wrex as they boarded an elevator giving them time to talk alone before getting to the bridge.

"Not faith captain." Wrex looked directly at Mathius. "Zealotry is the problem, especially when it comes to your religion."

"Wrex I didn't bring you aboard to fight over religion. I need you here as extra security in case anything goes wrong." Mathius turned to Wrex. "Besides not many Krogan Battlemasters left out there anymore."

"Ehh." Wrex rolled his eyes annoyed as hell at Mathius. "Fine, fine but this is the last job I take for you Mathius. Just make sure to triple my fee by the end of this all."

"I will don't worry." As he said that the elevator came to a stop as they had reached the bridge of the Ishimura.

Wrex took up a standpoint on the side of the bridge away from the flight crew as he watched everyone while Captain Mathius spoke with the crew about all who will be boarding.

" I want a status update as soon as all essential crew, operatives and so forth aboard so we can begin departure at once."

"Understood Captain." acknowledged as he looked over the crew list.

* * *

/Medical Deck/

After situating everything into his quarters and office went about his duties alongside Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennen and Mercer.

Kyne spent most of his hours preparing for the departure for Aegis VII while analyzing over data including the image gathered on the planet of the Marker itself. Kyne took a moment to himself as he rubbed his forehead then taking a moment to look away from his work to a picture frame he took back in the Pan-European Sector of Earth. The photo was of him and his wife in one of their happier moments before her untimely passing.

"Amelia... I wish you could be here with me right now." Kyne placed his fingers to the photo for a moment. "I miss you so much."

A knock soon came at the door, this caused Kyne to break from his moment of sadness to recompose himself.

"Um yes come in please."

" its someone is here to meet you," Nicole said from outside his office as she came in with a guest whom Kyne recognized instantly.

"Um, ?" Liara said as she entered. "I'm T's-"

"Yes, yes hello it's nice to finally meet you Liara," Kyne said as he shook her hand gently. "Your mother told me you were coming." Kyne looked to Nicole. "Leave us please."

"Of course ." Nicole quickly left both Liara and Kyne alone in his office as both took a seat opposite of the other as they look to one another.

"So if I may ask I-"

"Please, you can call me Terrence." Kyne gave a somber smile as he prepared some tea for them both.

"Well...Terrence." Liara rubbed her head a bit. "My mother wanted me to be an observer on this mission and to help you if at all. Yet I must ask how do you know my mother exactly?"

Kyne handed her a cup while he took his seat. "Well, it's a long story but a somewhat somber one. I met your mother exactly fifteen years ago it was a conventional meeting but... heh your mother was there for me when it really mattered let's just say."

Liara nodded and gave a small smile as she and Kyne sat in silence drinking tea together as they knew the journey would be a bit long but in both their minds at least they would have much to talk about.

/Citadel Docking Port 3A/

Dozens of new shuttles had recently arrived in port at the Citadel but only one would be leaving the station soon. At docking control, a Turian walked up to a nearby shuttle with a rifle in hand and duffle bag prepared for his departure alongside a group of others that were loading their stuff onto the shuttle.

"Vakarian what took you so long we're about to depart here any minute." A member of the security team said.

"Making sure I had everything for this mission sir," Garrus stated.

"Well get your things situated we are leaving for Aegis VII shortly." The officer stated. "Besides the Ishimura is already on the route as well."

"Understood sir."

Getting inside the shuttle transport they began preparations for taking off while Garrus got his rifle and bag situated away for the trip to Aegis VII. With this going on he expected to leave right away only to be stopped as his captain came up from C-Sec to speak to him before departing.

"Captain?" Garrus looked confused to see his captain here before his departure. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well this isn't exactly a conventional meeting Garrus and you know it." He said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Lemme guess here to make sure I hadn't jumped ship before we reached Aegis VII?" Garrus crossed his arms. The resentment present in his eyes for being put on this assignment.

"You know its not like that Garrus." The captain rubbed his forehead as he paced slightly. "You were put on this assignment because you have gotten out of control. Beating suspects, questioning witness statements, and now I hear..."

Garrus stood straight up knowing what his captain is about to say. "Go ahead, Captain. Go ahead say the last part."

Taking a breath his captain looked Garrus in the eye. "And I've heard the reports about you breaking into records to obtain evidence. I can't cover for you anymore that's why I'm sending you to Aegis VII till this blows over."

"Is that the only reason?" Garrus felt a bit insulted cause he knew his captain had more to say but he got no response only a simple honest point.

"Garrus you're a good cop. I was a rookie when your father trained me, but now I got to set the example and look out for you just like he did for me." The captain said. "So please just this once... follow my fucking orders ok?"

Garrus took a moment to think before finally letting go of it. "Fine, I'll make sure the Council Team gets what they need...sir."

"Thank you Garrus. Now you got a shuttle to catch." The captain said as he extended his hand. Garrus gave a small sigh as he shook his captain's hand and quickly departed aboard the shuttle heading for Aegis VII.

* * *

/Quarian Cargo Transport: Honorata/Crew:10/Passengers: 1

/Location: Aegis System/

The small frigate ship that appeared a decade or so old drifted slowly through space as the members aboard all were hard at work preparing for a shock point jump to the Citadel. The captain of the vessel Keenah'Breizh was analyzing over a few datapads of the cargo and salvage they recovered for trade.

"Kennah." One member of the crew called out.

"Yes go ahead." He took the moment to look up from his datapad as he looked over to his pilot.

"Shock point is ready for a jump to the Citadel whenever your ready sir." The crewmember stated.

"Understood." Kennah face scrunched a bit under his mask as he returned to analyzing his datapad.

"Are we heading to the Citadel soon?" A young voice chirped from behind as Kennah turned to face their recent add-on passenger.

"Yes, we will be heading there shortly Tali," Kennah assured the young Quarian girl as he stood for a moment. "Once we drop you off there will take our salvage elsewhere and have EarthGov buy it off us."

"Captain we're ready." The pilot chimed in.

"Alright, let's get out of this system. Set our course for the Citadel." Kennah said as he sat back in his chair.

The engines of the ship burst to life as they prepared for a shock point jump but as they did the engines burst and sparked till they died, the shuttle itself barely moved till it did but the shock point drive wasn't working.

"Damn bosh'tet." Kennah looked at his screens to see what had happened. "Someone give me an update what just happened!?"

"Engine line just burst." The crew looked over some other screens. "Shockpoint drive is offline sir. We have engines working but we are stuck in this system."

"Dammit..." Kennah looked on. "Any colonies in range for us to reach?"

"Only one captain." A crew member says. "A CEC colony on Aegis VII, we can reach it in an hour or so captain."

"Kennah will we be able to get the shock point drive working once we get to the colony or will we have to wait?" Tali asked as she took a seat opposite of him.

"I'm sorry Tali." He said as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Once we reach the colony I'll do what I can to get you a shuttle heading for the Citadel I promise."

"Sir." A crew member called out.

"Yes?"

"Shall we plot in a course for Aegis VII?" She asked.

"Yes. Alright everyone back to your stations, set a plotted course directly for Aegis VII at once and let's not waste any time people."

The engines of the ship erupted back to life as they set course for the planet Aegis VII to reach the colony to get repairs underway and be on their way as quickly as they arrived.

On the planet of Aegis VII itself stood the Marker at its resting place a deep blood red object that was the center of the faith of Unitology itself. The Marker stood silent as the winds of the barren planet blew about but in the silent airless wasteland the Marker began to glow and pulse like a heartbeat and with it a voice of whispers accompanied it.

_**"Make Us Whole Once More."**_ The whispers continued to speak as it could feel the presence of life coming to its pedestal to admire and bask in the glory of this "divine" artifact of evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Awakening

/Aegis VII/Planetside/

All of the Aegis VII Colony was abuzz with the "apparent" discovery of a new Marker, while most of whom were not Unitologists brushed it off. Those of the faithful took it as a sign that their faith and God had delivered unto them a holy artifact for their continued worship and belief. In P-Sec headquarters, the officers of P-Sec along with the medical personnel of the colony had enough on their plates.

A spike in violent crimes and psychotic behavior had increased over the last week or so upon finding the Marker. While all this was happening, in Commander James's office both he and Sergeant Neumann were speaking to the colony manager Hanford Carthusia and the talk was more than simply heated at this point.

"Don't you pull that shit with me, Hanford." James got angrier as he continued. "We've got two dead already, and it is only getting worse I strongly advise you call CEC and tell them we are pulling out!"

Carthusia tilted his glasses up remaining reserved as he sat back in his chair over the vid-call to both Neumann and Commander James to give them his point of view on the matter.

"Let me get this straight. This operation has cost us hundreds of billions over two in a half years." Carthusia said. Continuing to list off everything.

"Aegis VII has trillions worth of soluble resources, but now less then two weeks from planet crack you want us to abort. Because a couple of miners die, I shall be very clear commander NOT A CHANCE!"

Both Neumann and Commander James were not happy at this, as they knew Carthusia was stubborn but this was getting out of hand as they half-listened to him ramble on about the mission.

"Besides you, both will get your wish soon enough sergeant," Carthusia said as Neumann finally listened in again.

"What are you talking about?" Neumann chimed in.

"In three days. The artifact will be lifted and brought here to await the Ishimura, along with a joint ventured Council team that shall arrive beforehand to examine it."

Neumann couldn't believe what he was hearing as protested this outright. "You wanna bring it into the colony!?"

Neumann's anger bubbling at this point. "HOW MUCH FUCKING DAMAGE DO YOU WANNA DO!?"

"Don't get hysterical sergeant," Carthusia said as he was cut off by Neumanns further protesting.

"Are you fucking blind Carthusia!?"

"Goodbye, gentlemen. Thanks for your input."

The vid-screen cut to static then black as Handford cut the call leaving both Commander James and Sergeant Neumann both annoyed and pissed off at the situation. Neumann turned to his commander hoping maybe he had a solution to this problem.

"What do we do now?" Neumann asked.

"We brace ourselves," James said as this was his only answer to this in his mind shitstorm of a job he had to deal with.

* * *

/3 Days Later/ Union Square

Many people had recently gathered in union square following that the Marker would soon be brought into the colony. All of those gathered in union square listened to Deakin Abbott a lay preacher for Unitology, as he spoke on about what was to come all who listened were his devoted followers. Neumann had also gotten word from his friend Marla in P-Sec about what was happening and rushed over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Right now, the foreman and his team are about to remove the Marker and bring it inside," Abbott announced proudly as he continued.

"A glorious day, we all know what it can do. What awaits us because it's told us, we won't be here but we'll be waiting patiently to have our chance to ascend and become ONE WITH GOD!"

Abbott continued on with his rambling as all those gathered were almost stuck in a trance of some sort of trance, silent and unmoving and most if not all of them gathered looked as if they had not slept in days.

"That's what we must do now, to wait and hear the voice of God. It's coming soon I know it is." Abbott proclaimed to his brothers and sisters.

Once Neumann reached union square he saw all those gathered along with his partner Cortez who had been suffering from the same restlessness as the rest of the colony. Neumann ran over to grab Cortez to get her away from the rest of these crazy cultists in his mind.

"Cortez please just go home!" He pleaded. "Anyone can see this guy is a fucking whack-job. Waiting to hear the voice of god!? Are you serious."

"Yes, Bram. You just don't understand." Cortez said. Smiling as her eyes were very bloodshot yet she appeared happy. "You just haven't seen the light yet as we have."

"Seen the light!?" Neumann was getting weirded out by this as he got angrier. "Damn straight I don't, I thought this was supposed to be a rational and scientific religion, not a fucking cult!"

"Bram, do you copy?" Marla radioed in cutting the heated argument.

"What is it, Marla?" Bram asked. Quickly turning his attention from Cortez and her fellow believers. "Is the extraction team done digging up that rock or what?"

"Yea just about Bram," Marla announced as she began counting down. "3...2...1"

"Oh god, Marla I think they're going to riot-" Bram's ears and head went abuzz as a loud ringing pierced his mind. "AGHHH MY HEAD!"

The unitologists all of whom had gathered in Union Square had drowned their weapons and placed them to their heads preparing as Abbott began to speak as they all too could he the noise.

"It's here my children. The voice of god... now prepare yourselves!"

Bram's eyes went wide as he saw his partner place her gun to her head as he rushed towards them as the noise grew louder in his mind.

"CORTEZ NO!"

"Don't worry Bram." Her smile ever-present as she spoke. "I'll see you very soon."

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG. A constant barrage of gunfire went off within Union Square as the once-quiet halls were now a bloodbath, a total of fifty people just committed suicide right in front of Bram's eyes. Including his friend and partner Cortez whom he was just holding in his arms as his hands were covered in her blood.

"Bram the fuck just happened!?" Marla called out. "I just read fifty vital monitors just flatlined!?"

"She's dead Marla," Bram said. "She...she just killed herself right in front me, oh Vera what the hell we're thinking."

Above a cam loomed over what had transpired in Union Square as Carthusia looked on a small grin tugging at his lips. He knew this was only the start of what was to come as he turned off the feed to the Union Square.

"Altman Be Praised," Carthusia said as he sat back in his chair comfortably waiting now for the Ishimura and Council Team to arrive.

* * *

/Several Hours Later/ Orbit Around Aegis VII

A lone frigate had shock-pointed in heading toward Aegis VII, aboard was the council team along with Garrus who was ready to get this mission over and done with as soon as possible.

"Aegis VII Colony, this is Council Team Orion does anyone copy over?" The pilot said waiting for a response.

Over a minute of static within and out wording over the communication channel had the team worried till someone finally came through from P-Sec to address them properly.

"Council Team Orion, this is Nathan Mcneill with P-Sec good to hear your voices we've been expecting you guys for some time now," Mcneill said.

"Understood. Give us coordinates for landing and we will begin our descent to join you on the surface." The pilot announced.

"Sending coordinates now, hope that council team is ready to study their weird rock to their heart's content," Mcneill said.

"Heh, roger that command. We are beginning our descent now. See ya soon over." The pilot acknowledged the orders as they began their descent towards the planet.

Arriving in planets surface the ship suffered some minor turbulence as they descended but it was nothing to bad as the colony came into view over the horizon. The shades of grey and bright orange from the sun made the planet have a somewhat ominous hue to it all as they arrived.

Members of P-Sec arrived to great the council team upon their landing at the shuttle bay Mcneill along with three other officers met with the team.

"Welcome to Aegis VII." Mcneill shook the head asari's hand as they walked. "I have to make this brief as we have a lot on our plate currently at the moment."

"Well still we will begin our own tests on the artifact, but names, of course, I'm Dr. Ashra head of the council team. These are my colleagues, and this is Garrus Vakarian our security operative."

Garrus gave a simple nod to Mcneill as they continued past Union Square seeing medics and officers from P-Sec dragging bodies out of the area while they tried to get it all cleaned.

"As I said to you -"

"Doctor Ashra, officer Mcneill," Ashra said her tone somewhat annoyed of being called by her profession first.

"Right." Mcneill's eyes rolled a bit as they continued on. "As I told you, we are currently in a situation at the moment. I have dead piled up across the colony and barely enough men for it all."

"What do you mean?" Garrus chimed in, seeing the dead being wheeled out. "What the hell happened?"

"After the artifact was extracted from its location, a bunch of unitologists killed themselves in Union Square this morning. It's been a real shitshow." Mcneill said.

"I take it the artifact is been placed securely away till the Ishimura arrives?" Ashra asked as her tone remained calm and collected.

"Yes, it has. Don't worry doctor we know what we're doing." Mcneill said reassuringly. "However I must protest anyone going near that thing."

"Yes, yes I understand officer Mcneill but for now take me and my team to the artifact so we can begin." Ashra turned her attention to Garrus. "Vakarian you can go to P-Sec with Mcneill."

"Understood doc."

"You shall address me as while we are here understood." She said as her tone shifted. "Or when we get back I can report you to your chief and tell him of your behavior."

"Understood doctor," Garrus said in an unamused tone.

"Well uh anyways," Mcneill said cutting in as he turned Ashra's attention. "Just follow my men here and they will take you to the artifact alright."

"Very good, let's go." She and her team brushed past Garrus and Mcneill as they went on to study the marker.

"Well, what now?" Garrus asked.

"Well, you can follow me back to P-Sec," Mcneill said giving a smile. "I hear you're a cop right?"

"I am, yet here I am stuck on this detail for a rock." Garrus put bluntly, as Mcneill cracked a smile.

"Well follow me Garrus." Mcneill waved for him to follow along.

The travel to P-Sec HQ wasn't too long of a walk, however, Garrus could see along the way there a lot of people were on edge and some if most just wanted to leave the colony at once. Some saying the planet and artifact were cursed and others saying it's a sign from the Marker that convergence will soon occur for the galaxy to Garrus however, it was the same rambling shit he heard on the Citadel.

Upon reaching P-Sec, both Mcneill and Garrus were greeted by the sight of several officers rushing to handle some recently arrested colonists who lost their minds. Garrus couldn't believe how bad things really were as the colonists had been thrown into cells quickly before they could hurt anyone else.

"Jesus what happened now!?" Mcneill saw as the colonists struggled against his fellow officers.

"These three just lost their fucking minds!" McCabe said throwing the last one in. "We just brought them in from residential, they just lost their shit Mcneill."

"Alright." Mcneill rubbed his brow trying to think.

Another voice called out to him. "Mcneill we have unauthorized transport arriving. It appears to be a Quarian vessel."

"Great." Mcneill rubbed his head. "Alright Garrus, McCabe you both are with me. Let's see what the hell is going on."

* * *

/Shuttle Bay 3/

The Quarian vessel Honorata had managed to land somewhat smoothly on Aegis VII however, their ship wasn't doing so good as the fuel line along with their shock-point drive being offline. Both Kennah and Tali exited the ship seeing several miners, and colonists surprised to see Quarians all the way out here.

"Remember Tali once we speak with the colony manager we get outta here quick ok?" Kennah's tone was somewhat uneasy being here.

"It's alright Kennah. I understand no sightseeing, straight to the colony manager and get our shock-point drive fixed then leave." Tali sighting off what Kennah already said.

"Good, good." Kennah looked around still feeling uneasy. "Let's just get going ok?"

"Sure Kennah," Tali reassured her friend as she walked closely with him from the shuttle bay. "Hopefully will have someone to meet us."

Upon reaching the door to exit the shuttle bay they were greeted by the sight of two P-Sec Officers, and a Turian who stopped them before they could even have a chance to leave.

"Hold up there you two." Mcneill flashed his badge. "Mcneill, P-Sec what are you doing here?"

"O-Oh sorry." Kennah tried speaking. "I-I'm captain Kennah'Breizh of the Honorata, our shock-point drive has been damaged and we were looking to have it repaired."

"Just my luck," Mcneill mumbled to himself. "Alright listen you two come with us. You're crew though have to remain on their ship alright?"

"That's alright." Kennah complied as he continued. "As we said, officer, we are only seeking to have our shock-point drive fixed and we'll be on our way."

"Where were you and you're crew headed anyway?" Mcneill asked as they made their way to P-Sec HQ.

"We were traveling to the Citadel. My friend Tali here is on her pilgrimage and we offered her a lift to the station." He mentioned.

"Ahh right." Mcneill was a little surprised but not that surprised. "It's a little amusing your people still do that since we offered to share our shock-point technology with you."

"It is still a tradition for my people officer." Tali chimed in.

"Please just Mcneill." Giving a clear smile back to Tali as she avoided his gaze either from spending the whole time looking at him or just listening.

"T-Thank you...Mcneill." Tali sputtered out a bit meekly

"Don't mention it." He brought up as they continued. "Besides I'll an engineer begin working on your ship quickly. Besides tomorrow we will begin planet-cracking operations."

Upon reaching P-Sec HQ, both Tali and Kennah had been processed and their identities added to the colony RIG monitors. Garrus, on the other hand, spent the time in the station hearing about the mess going around on the colony including seeing several people locked up for going nuts.

Garrus spent the last few hours looking over the list of all that happened after they found the artifact. The list itself was extensive and less than pleasant as a total of sixty-five deaths in the last week alone and over fifty being the suicides from Union Square. The remaining deaths were related to colonists who suffered from some form of dementia and killed members of their dig teams in a fit of insanity.

"Spirits what the hell has been going wrong with this colony?" Garrus spoke out loud just seeing the list go on.

"What are you looking at?" Tali chimed in.

"Oh!" Garrus jumped back slightly as the Quarian was very quiet as she stood next to him.

"Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" Tali felt a bit guilty scaring the Turian as she realized how creepy it was to stand quietly by him. "I was just looking at the screen. I should have said something sorry."

"It's alright" Garrus patted her shoulder. "Just a bit jumpy and this place, well should say colony gives me the creeps with everything going on."

"I understand." Tali herself felt strange almost as if she was being watched by something since she arrived. "This colony, this planet it all just feels somehow wrong ya know?"

"Yea." Garrus nodded. "On that, we are totally agreed."

* * *

/Carthusia's Office/

"Where are the bodies now?" Captain Matthius asked over the commlink.

"Apparently we have a morgue," Carthusia said as he turned to the screen. "I would assume they are in there."

"Assume isn't good enough. I want those bodies in top condition when we arrive at Aegis VII." Matthius ordered.

"You mean apart from being dead of course?" Carthusia said somewhat mockingly.

"Don't get cute Carthusia," Matthius stated plainly.

"Do you really think condition makes any difference?" Carthusia thought to himself would it even matter if they are.

"Better safe than sorry. All recumbents with the church are treated the same way." He stated.

"I know captain don't worry you'll get your Cemetary I assure you." Carthusia ended the link with the captain as tomorrow the Ishimura would be here.

* * *

/24 Hours Later/ Carthusia's Office

"You've gotta stop this," Neumann stated.

Carthusia listened to Neumann but only half listened. "As I've told you, Officer Neumann, I will not risk a multi-billion dollar operation because of a few deaths."

Neumann slid a sheet across Carthusia's desk hoping to have him see reason as since the founding of the artifact things had only gotten worse.

"This is a list of every incident since the colony started. We had three over the past two in a half years all working accidents, since we found that fucking rock we've had sixty-five!"

Carthusia looked over the list only to then point out the obvious. "Fifty-Two of these are suicides, Neumann."

"EXACTLY!" He addressed directly. "Just for god's sake just stop the planet-crack at least Carthusia."

"I'm sorry Officer Neumann," Carthusia stated factly for him. "Even if I did agree with you on this I no longer have the authority to do so."

"BULLSHIT!" Neumann's anger already boiling over. "You're the fucking colony manager Carthusia!"

"As I was trying to say, Neumann." Carthusia tilting his glasses up. "Before you came bursting in here, comm traffic picked up a-hail from the Ishimura and as of this moment Captain Mathius as control over this entire operation."

"Y-You son of a-" Neumann was quickly cut off as Carthusia continued.

"Now would please see yourself out, Officer Neumann. I have much work to go over when the Marker and bodies are transported off the colony."

Neumann left Carthusia's office defeated and too tired much had been happening since they found the artifact the only solace he could even afford at this moment was that the artifact would be off colony soon.

* * *

/Artifact Chamber/ Bay 05

Doctor Ashra and her team were busy studying over the Marker but all of the tools they had at their disposal even the ones they brought from their respected homeworlds were of no use.

" we analyzed the artifact as per your request." A Salarian assistant mentioned.

"Yes, and I take it you found something of great interest yes?" A definite smile present on her face.

"Um..no ma'am." The assistant said.

Ashra's face slightly unhinged a bit at the answer. "What do you mean you found nothing assistant?"

"All our readings, even the ones from our own equipment we brought from Thessia, and Sur'Kesh shows the artifact is merely just a rock." As he said again.

Ashra rubbed her forehead in frustration as she pushed her assistant to the side to analyze the artifact herself. Her analyses also showed the same as her assistant which infuriated her further.

"I want all of you out now." She ordered her other assistants.

"Doctor are you sure that's wise?" One assistant chimed in.

"OUT NOW!" She ordered as they quickly left shutting the door behind her.

Ashra's assistants left her to her own devices as she overlooked the Marker and going so far as to touch it and feel it. The surface of the object was smooth and radiated a light red glow that to her almost felt soothing and pleasant, till her surroundings changed entirely to a cold barren world.

"Where...Where am I!?" Ashra looked all around seeing towering spires of ice that jutted outward and spiraling upwards.

_"Ashra it's ok. You don't need to be afraid here."_ A soothing voice said.

Looking toward where the voice came from she saw her it was impossible to believe it was her lover Lelia. She couldn't understand how it was possible but her first only true instinct was to hold her lover, quickly rushing over she held her tightly letting tears stream down her face.

"I-I don't care how this is possible...please don't leave me again Lelia." Ashra held onto her all while kissing her cheeks and holding her hands.

_"I'll never leave you again Ashra."_ The hallucination said as she held Ashra. _"Ashra I need you to do something for us."_

"Anything Lelia." She said instantly. "I'll do anything for you just please don't go."

_"You must see what's to come. You must see like we see Ashra, are you ready my love?" _

Ashra's reason and scientific understanding were thrown out the window as she simply nodded to the illusion of her dead lover. The illusion placed her hands over Ashra's eyes and bombarded her mind and eyes with all that had ever been.

Her face contorted from moments of joy to sorrow then finally to horror seeing the beasts that would soon come forth a grotesque spectacle thousands upon thousands of contorted faces. Hollowed eyes and gnashing rows of endless teeth and even upward a blood red moon over a barren frozen world with bodies floating in not just the skies but in the void of space itself.

Ashra's screams echoed outward from the sealed chamber which forced members of P-Sec to get inside quickly. The sight to which they were greeted to was on the floor screaming and cackling as she removed her hands, they were shocked to see she had forcibly removed her own eyes with her own hands. A small pool of purple beneath her hands as she cackled and took up a fetal position in her own blood as she ranted on.

_"Hah...I've seen the truth, we can never escape it!"_ She ranted. _"My eyes, this blood, and flesh are not my own haha! THEY ALL BELONG TO IT HAHAHA!"_

"GET A DAMN MEDIC IN HERE NOW!" A P-Sec officer shouted as they tried to help get attention.

In the halls leading from the Marker Chamber, the only thing that could be heard was 's cackling and fits of insanity as she rambled on and on with it echoing outward into the halls.

* * *

/USG Ishimura/ Orbit Around Aegis VII

Onboard the bridge of the Ishimura all hands were present and accounted for from , Liara T'Soni, Captain Mathius, and Wrex. The bridge was busy at work both preparing for the coordination for the planet crack along with the transport and securing of the Marker itself, the first half was successful the other half not so much.

Yet even with the strange madness infecting the colony, this did not stop the Ishimura from gaining ahold of the Marker ahead of the planet crack along with twenty of the corpses from the colony incident. Inside the personal quarters of Captain Mathius, he made contact with Carthusia about the situation on the planet and regarding the current bodies of the Union Square Incident.

/Transmission in progress/ Hanford Carthusia's Office

"Where are the bodies now?" The captain asked.

"The suicide bodies are currently on a third shuttle," Carthusia mentioned. "The second shuttle, however, is currently carrying an injured Quarian who arrived on the planet she was attacked and is on her way now."

"Good, Good." Mathius looked on as he spoke. "Once the bodies are onboard, along with this Quarian, I'm issuing a no-fly order between ship and planetside."

"W-What captain!?" Carthusia couldn't understand as he continued. "But I have given you everything you asked for. I DEMAND TO BE APART OF THIS!"

"You don't get to demand anything." Mathius pointed out. "Your colony is out of control, and I will not risk the same madness infecting my ship."

"THIS IS ENTIRELY OUTRAGEOUS!" Carthusia yelled.

"It's my decision and I am in control of this operation." Mathius stated.

Carthusia looked up stating his matter on what he controlled. "Then if you want those suicides captain. You'll have to break your own order and get them yourself. Carthusia out!"

* * *

/Transmission Terminated.../

On the medical deck, a group of doctors rushed an injured Quarian inside, the left side of her suit had been cut into near her hip. Some blood dripped from the gurney she was being wheeled in on as they took her inside quickly to Doctor Kyne. Kyne looked over the young Quarian girl, as he grabbed some gloves and had the room quickly sealed to avoid any further contamination from germs.

"What happened to this girl?" He asked his assistant.

"Large cut into her left side, we managed to halt the bleeding but contamination may be an inevitable doctor."

"What's the girl's name?" Kyne kept focused as he removed any bacteria from the wound.

"Her name is documented as Tali Zorah doctor." His assistant said as she helped keep Tali still.

simply nodded as he began sealing her suit injury and with it cleaning the area around it. Tali, however, looked around at her surroundings as she slipped in and out of unconsciousness till she looked to her right as her eyes widened. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her as a pale ghostly figured stood several feet from her, the ghost's face soon revealed and with Tali's eyes grew teary-eyed it was her mother standing over her.

"M-Mother?" Tali's hand reached out to her, some hope her mother was really there with her.

"Tali it will be alright. We will be together again, but you must stop them they cannot be allowed to take it. Stop them please."

Tali couldn't understand what was happening as the vision of her mother faded and with her fading away she slipped unconscious with the distorted voices of telling the nurse to get her to isolation at once.

In the blackness of Tali's mind, she was back on Aegis VII but right before it happened, before she was attacked as she watched it unfold again. She spoke to Garrus and Kennah along the walkway to Union Square as it had been cleaned spotless after the incident.

"All I'm saying Kennah is I thin we should leave as soon as possible," Tali mentioned on about. "Things just aren't right, especially after what Garrus said about ."

"I know Tali, but we have a few more hours then our ship will be ready for taking off alright." Kennah placed both hands on her shoulders as he tried to ease her mind.

Garrus looked to them both as he chimed in. "What I do know you both is this. We all just need to leave this shithole of a planet and go back home to many weird things that have happened."

Both Kennah and Tali nodded as he was right about this however, a door slammed opened as a colonist came through eyes wild and very bloodshot holding a rock-cutter drenched in blood. Both Tali and Kennah stepped back as Garrus aimed his rifle at the crazed colonist.

"Don't move pal or I'll put a bullet in your leg." Garrus had his weapon aimed and prepared.

"Y-You don't understand." The colonist rambled inching closer to them. "They want us all, we can't let them take our bodies. "IT" wants us all! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

The crazed colonist rushed at Garrus who shot three rounds into the guy's chest but he didn't go down as he shoved Garrus to the side and sliced at Tali cutting into her suit as blood came spilling out.

Raising his hand up and bring it down the colonist was eviscerated by a hail of multiple rounds of bullets sending him to the ground finally dead. As Tali's mind faded into the blackness of oblivion she still could hear her mother speaking to her even now and with it saying the same thing over and over again to her.

"You can't let them take it Tali. You must protect it and keep it safe till we are whole again. Please, Tali make us whole once more." Her mother said as her voice vanished into the dark.

* * *

/Command Bridge/ 5 Minutes Till Planetcrack

Mathius looked on as all systems we're green and ready to go for the eventual planet crack of Aegis VII. The entire command staff was reading systems green for everything and with it would soon be time to pop the cork on the planet.

"All systems are green captain we are prepared up here." First Officer White said as he looked back to the captain.

"Alright then . Now we just need to hear a word from Foreman Barrow for us to pop the cork."

"Understood Captain," White said as he turned back to his work.

The door to the bridge soon opened up as head of Chief Vincent of security came to the bridge to speak with the captain about the situation happening on the planet along with placing her concerns.

"Captain." Alyssa stood at attention ready to voice her concerns.

"What is it, Vincent." Turning back slightly to her.

"I still wish to protest having the artifact aboard as we still do not know what is happening on the colony." She said.

"Alyssa please do not fight me on this." Mathius turned back fully to face her. "We are here to do a job and once has done his own research, your team can run a full analysis."

"You are still forgetting one important fact captain." Vincent pulling up the list of the murders and behavior reported on the colony. "A serious spike in violent crimes were reported since we pulled up that thing to the ship."

"I've taken that into account Vincent now please go back to your duties. I will inform you once Kyne has finished his research." He turned back to the screens.

Vincent gave a middle finger salute as she spoke up. "Aye, Aye Sir."

In the corner, Wrex simply chuckled as he always enjoyed Vincent's snark and attitude but he kept to himself on this matter. Both of them simply exchanged glances and a nod to one another as Vincent left the bridge, while Wrex stood back being the muscle for Captain Mathius.

"Captain Mathius," Chic called out from the bottom.

"Yes, what is it?" Mathius looked down to see the situation.

"Sir Foreman Barrow says all systems are a go. We can begin planet cracking at once sir." Chic announced.

"Well then what are we waiting for gentlemen. Let's pop the cork." Mathius announced as he ordered his crew.

* * *

/Aegis VII Planetside/ Site Of Planetcrack Operation

The engineers, site surveyors and the like all withdrew from a safe distance along with ensuring analysis for the operation final systems check were good to go. All things soon red-green across the board for both the colony and the Ishimura, the countdown commenced and with it, the gravity tethers ignited with a sickly green coloration to them as the ground rumbled.

The massive chunk of land was soon torn up from the planet and lifted into the air going further and further up yet as it did, energies of an unknown origin ignited and a burst of red energy shockwaves across the colony. People inside who viewed the planet crack were unsure of what was happening, others became frightened as nothing like this had ever happened and a minority or so felt their heads pulse and rack with pain for some reason.

While most began to leave and either return to their quarters or make it somewhere away from the site of the planet crack, things began to change as in the vents scurrying could be heard. In some vents, strange organic growths slowly burst out and began to grow into the walls, ceiling, and floor.

In Hanford's office, he couldn't understand why the power was out and communication to the Ishimura was offline, leaving his office he began his quiet walk toward the medical wing. Upon reaching the wing he entered the room to see the corpses of the Union Square Incident just in neatly laid rows, as he ran his hands over the sheets. His sadness somewhat evident as he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for you all. Don't worry your time will come my friends." Handford continued to speak. "Soon we shall all ascend and be made whole."

Noises could be heard by him as the lights sparked to life and with its shadow of a large figure stood behind him, the guttural noises it made sounded worrying and yet relieving to Carthusia as he simply smiled and closed his eyes. He placed on hand on his necklace of the Black Marker and spoke his final words.

"I am ready. Do what must be done and make us whole." Carthusia said giving a smile of relief and content.

This moment of content came crashing down as the guttural noises snarled and roared as he felt his chest being pierced by a large bone-like appendage. Upon being stabbed Carthusia fell over onto the ground dead in a pool of his own blood, while the creature simply stood there before walking off as something else came into the room as the sounds of wings could be heard flapping.

Followed by the guttural roars and unnatural screams coming from the morgue itself soon after. Leaving behind only multiple bloody footprints as the morgue and Carthusia's corpse soon after had all but vanished.

* * *

**Well everyone that's an end to Chapter 2 we all hope you all enjoyed this as it took me sometime to write and make sure everyone understands where everyone will be going into chapter 3. Along with this the cameo's and appearances from characters from both Dead Space The Comic, and Dead Space Downfall for this chapter. **

**However with all that said I do want everyone to know that going into chapter 3 that the characters from the comic will be from here on out not brought back in due to the fact we all know they're fate with Neumann and Marla dying per the end of the comic. Instead staying focused on the main characters of Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and then eventually Issac and Shepard for when they arrive. So with all that being said we do hope you all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays.**

**From SaibotReaper Productions.**


	3. Update Log: An Unfortunate Event

Hey everyone this is Reaper here the writing half of SaibotReaper Productions. I just want everyone to know that right now Grave Effect is on a small hiatus at the moments, as of the moment I am dealing with a loss in the family. My grandfather whom I cared for and stayed with passed away so due to this I'm handling that along with the move to my new house so I just want to let you all know about it in advance and the reason for why their hasn't been a new chapter update for either Grave Effect or Dead Effect at the moment.

I thank you all for supporting mine and Saibots work and once I've fully moved and got everything in order new chapters will start to flow again hopefully so thank you all and have a good week.

-From SaibotReaper Productions


	4. Update Log 3

**Author's Update: Hey everyone this is Reaper the writing half of SaibotReaper Productions. I just want to inform everyone that I have fully moved, gotten everything in order and so forth besides all of this crap going on with the corona virus. Also I personally want to thank everyone for the condolences about the loss of my grandfather whom I lived with and looked after, since I've had my time to grieve and move and ensure everything is in order I've begun writing again as now I'm working on Grave Effect again and the like. Yet for now I have this little chapter written for something I've wanted to do for Star Wars so we hope you guys enjoy it while I write out chapter 5 for Grave Effect, so check it out it's called Star Wars: A Legacy Reborn.**


End file.
